Good Morning Revival
by min-sunye
Summary: Jika aku pulang, akankah mereka menerima kedatanganku kembali?/ Warning you know it/ Please RnR


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Good Morning Revival**

***

-

.

Berlari..

Berlari..

Aku terus berlari..

Meskipun kakiku tidak sanggup bergerak lagi.

Meskipun tubuhku sudah meraung-raung untuk memintaku berhenti.

Aku akan terus berlari, menghindar, menjauh dari_nya_ dan mereka.

Mereka yang tidak lelah mengejarku.

Mereka yang tidak lelah memohon-mohon kepadaku untuk pulang.

Mereka yang tidak lelah untuk menangis, hanya menginginkaku untuk kembali.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa mereka sangat menginginkan kepulanganku meskipun diriku ini adalah seorang _traitor_ yang telah menghancurkan desa mereka.

Kenapa? Kenapa kalian lakukan semua ini?

-

**You're tired  
Tired of running**

-

.

Ya, aku lelah.

Aku lelah berlari. Aku ini manusia, juga ingin istirahat. Meskipun hanya sebentar.

"BERHENTI!"

Aku mohon, jangan kejar aku lagi. Biarkan aku sendiri. Biarkan aku melupakan semuanya. Semua! Semuanya!

"SASUKE!"

Suara itu.. Ya Tuhan, kapan suara itu berhenti memanggil namaku?

Kapan suara itu menghilang dari ingatanku? Terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Setiap saat _ia_ memanggil namaku.

"TUNGGU!"

Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh. Aku malah menambah kecepatanku untuk berlari. Melompat melewati dahan-dahan pohon.

Sayangnya,

Otakku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

Penglihatanku buram.

Telingaku sakit.

"SASUKE! BERHENTI! KUMOHON, PULANGLAH!"

Tolong Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan untuk berlari, di kesempatan ini.. saja. Sayangnya, Tuhan tidak mendengarkan permohonanku ini.

Aku lelah.

Tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari.

Tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhku lagi.

Tak sanggup untuk mendengarnya, terus memanggil namaku, memohon-mohon supaya aku pulang.

-

**You're tired  
Tired of listening**

-

.

Sakit.

Badanku terasa sakit.

Darah terus mengucur dari tubuhku.

Dari pelipisku.

Dari sudut bibirku.

Lebih sakit lagi karena rintikkan hujan yang menerjang tubuhku. Membasahi tubuhku yang mulai terkulai.

Nyeri.

Seluruh anggota gerakku tak kuasa lagi untuk bekerja.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku, berbaring di atas tanah yang basah.

Sudahlah, biarlah _ia_ membawaku.

Percuma juga jika aku lari, toh badanku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Badanku sakit.

Hatiku tidak kuat menahan semua rasa sakit ini.

Semuanya, terasa nyeri!

-

**You're tired  
Tired of hurting**

-

.

"Sasuke." Panggil_nya_ lembut. Ia mengangkat tubuhku. Merangkulkan tanganku ke bahunya. Lalu _ia_ dengan sekuat tenaga membawa tubuh lemah ini untuk pulang.

Meskipun diri_nya_ sama saja denganku.

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir_nya_. Dari pelipis_nya_.

Baju_nya_ acak-acakan, berlumuran darah.

Kaki_nya_.. sepertinya sudah terlalu lemah untuk berjalan.

Tapi, entah _ia _mendapat kekuatan dari mana, _ia_ sanggup membawa tubuhku. Tubuh yang begitu lemah dan berat.

Sambil membawa tubuhku_ ia_ tetap tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kita pulang, ya Sasuke?"

Hentikan! Aku mohon Naruto, biarlah aku mati di sini.

_Sigh_,

Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kalimat tadi saja rasanya berat. Berat sekali.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku terima saja semua ini.

Aku terima jika aku harus pulang.

Atau mati.

-

**The day we could revive**

-

.

Hujan berhenti.

Matahari menampakkan wujudnya dari arah timur.

Oh.. ternyata pagi sudah tiba.

Ternyata sudah hampir semalaman aku bertarung, dan berlari.

-

**Good Morning**

-

.

Tidak terasa gerbang Konoha sudah ada di depan mataku. Cepat sekali.

_Hhh_,

Mungkin setelah aku memasuki gerbang itu, aku akan dihajar oleh semua orang. Dicemooh. Dicela. Dihina. Dicela. Dicacimaki. Di.. ARGH! Entahlah..

Sinar matahari menyilaukan mataku. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Mempertidakjelaskan penglihatanku.

Toh, aku tidak mau melihat mereka. Melihat mereka yang membenci diriku karena telah menghancurkan desa mereka.

Tapi.. tunggu.

Mereka..

Mereka tersenyum. Tersenyum ke arahku?

Oh, mungkin mereka tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang baik-baik saja, yang berhasil membawaku pulang, untuk dihukum nantinya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang, Naruto."

Apa? Apa yang Kakashi katakan tadi?

Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura menangis? Kenapa?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kini gadis berambut pink itu berlari. Berlari menghampiriku dan Naruto. Lalu memelukku dan Naruto erat.

"Akhirnya, kalian pulang, dengan selamat."

Mataku membelalak. Sakura mau menerimaku? Meskipun aku telah..

Menyakiti hatinya?

Air matanya membasahi tubuhku dan Naruto.

Air matanya tulus. Dan bahagia.

Hangat.

"Kau hebat Naruto." Puji Sakura setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto seperti biasa memasang senyuman khasnya, "Ya. Aku sudah tepati janjiku, ya kan Sakura?"

Janji? Janji apa?

"Ja-Janji?" mulutku yang sedari tadi hanya bisa membungkam kini terbuka, meskipun rasanya sedikit nyeri.

Sakura tersenyum ke arahku dan Naruto, "Aku ceritakan nanti, ya Sasuke-kun?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke belakang Sakura.

Apa? Semua warga? Semua orang berkumpul? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini.

Sakura ikut menoleh ke belakang, "Mereka menantikkan kepulanganmu Sasuke-kun. Juga Naruto, sang pahlawan."

-

**Good morning  
Keep your sadness alive**

-

.

"A-Apa?" mataku membelalak dalam seketika.

Aku menitikkan air mataku.

Mereka semua mengharapkan kepulanganku?

Kedatangan seorang _missing-nin_?

_Seorang traitor_?

"Naruto! Kau pahlawan!"

"Hebat! Kau hebat Naruto!"

"Sasuke, Selamat datang."

Sorak sorai semua orang.

Sungguh, aku terharu. Ingin rasanya aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Senyuman yang biasanya aku simpan, aku sembunyikan, kini..

Bisa tersungging kembali di bibirku.

_Good Morning Revival_.

Selamat datang kembali Sasuke, selamat pagi kembali.

.

.

**The E.N.D**

* * *

**Omake**

-

"Sasuke, aku mohon, pulang lah."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon Sasuke, komohon!" Naruto menarik-narik tangannya, memaksanya untuk pulang.

Lagi, lagi.. "Tidak."

"PULANGLAH SASUKE! AKU MOHON!"

"TIDAK!"

"AKU TAKUT! AKU TAKUT NANTI KAMU KENAPA-KENAPA!"

"BAKA! INI CUMA FILM!"

Setelah meneriakkan kalimat tadi, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mendapat lemparan popcorn, soft drink, dan caci maki dari seluruh penduduk bioskop saat itu yang sedang nonton The Grudge III.

* * *

**A/N :** All-except Omake-are Sasuke POV's. Settingnya canon.

Hhh, entah dapet angin dari mana saya nulis fic ini. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi sama **Every Charen** -siapa sih, namamu nak?- yang sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menulis fic canon dengan main chara, SasuSakuNaru. Ya nak ya? -tendanged- Aku pengen Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, huhu ~ T3T . Untuk kata-kata yang dibold, itu adalah lyric lagunya Good Charlotte yang 'Good Morning Revival'. Sebenarnya itu bukan lagu, melainkan opening album mereka. Yah, ini juga bukan song fic, karena lirik sama cerita gak nyambung kayanya -___-a

.

.

So, review please?

and, **HAPPY INDONESIA MERDEKA! SELAMAT MENJELANG BULAN PUASA** tahun.. err.. kebelet pipis saya. -ngacir ke toilet-

Orang : Bilang aja lu lupa tahunnya!


End file.
